Yokes for universal joints in which torque is transmitted between a hub and the yoke by a bolt loaded in shear are well known. In such yokes, the bolt extends through the hub and the yoke parallel to the axis of rotation and offset therefrom. If the torque capacity of the yoke is exceeded, the bolt fails by being sheared off and the hub and yoke are then free to rotate independent of one another.
In prior yokes, the bolt normally extended beyond the hub or yoke. Even if the yoke was originally provided with a bolt that did not extend too far beyond the surfaces of the hub and yoke, once sheared, the bolt was often replaced with any convenient length, even if longer than the original bolt. Such bolts become positively driven projections in service as they can catch clothing or human parts and generally create a hazard.